Many Ways To Flirt
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Setiap negara punya cara masing-masing untuk merayu negara lain yang mereka sukai dengan rayuan gombal. Seperti apa ceritanya? Pairing mentioned. R


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya sensei. Tapi sejujurnya saya ini memang Hidekaz Himaruya sensei -dihajar-

**Warning**: OOC, Gen!flip, dan penuh dengan rayuan gombal

**Summary**: Setiap negara punya cara masing-masing untuk merayu negara lain yang mereka sukai dengan rayuan gombal. Seperti apa ceritanya? Pairings: PruCan, USUK, GerIta, RoChu

~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Many Ways To Flirt**

~O~O~O~O~O~O

Suatu hari yang cerah di mana Ivan Bragisnky sedang mengunjungi pacarnya, Wang Yue, di kediamannya. Kali ini, Ivan masih belum menyerah menstalking pacarnya itu sambil menyamar sebagai boneka panda. Saat ia ketahuan sedang menyamar oleh Yue, Yue langsung ngambek dan tidak mau bicara pada Ivan untuk beberapa saat.

"Da, Yue-Yue jangan marah padaku. Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengunjungi Yue, da," kata Ivan pada Yue sambil memohon-mohon, wajahnya terlihat memelas seperti anak kucing yang baru dibuang (author dibunuh pake pipa oleh Russia), "Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, da."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau sampai menyamar sebagai salah seorang pandaku, aru! Aku benci Ivan, aru!!!" Yue akhirnya bicara juga pada Ivan setelah cukup lama ia tak angkat bicara, tapi tetap dengan memasang muka ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi bertemu Ivan, aru!!!"

Kesal karena Yue tidak mau memaafkannya, Ivan mencari-cari ide agar Yuan tetap mau bicara padanya dan bersedia memaafkannya. Lalu seuntai senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Ah, aku punya pertanyaan untuk Yue-Yue, da. Aku akan memberikan hadiah apabila Yue-Yue bisa menjawabnya…"

Tertarik dengan pernyataan yang barusan dikatakan oleh Ivan, Yue menoleh ke arah pacarnya dengan wajah penasaran, "Apa itu, aru?"

"Da. Panda apa yang paling imut di dunia dan tak bisa membuat semua orang merasa bosan, da?"

Yuan memiringkan kepalanya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas, berpikir keras, "Aku baru tahu ada panda yang seperti itu, aru! Apakah panda itu berasal dari tempatku, aru?" tanya Yue penasaran, wajahnya terlihat antusias dari matanya yang berkilau-kilauan (karena Yue memang maniak panda dan maniak hello kitty).

"Tebak-tebak," Ivan tersenyum jahil pada Yue.

"Cepat beri tahu aku, aru!" Yue menarik-narik syal Ivan, "Aku menyerah!"

"Da," Ivan tertawa 'kolkolkolkol', "Yuan cepat sekali menyerah, da."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin dengar jawabannya, aru!!!" Yuan merajuk.

"Jawabannya adalah," Ivan menarik nafas, "Panda-ngin Yue terus-terusan, da. Yue 'kan manis dan imut, da. Jadi aku tidak cepat merasa bosan apabila aku terus-terusan memandangi Yue, da," jawab Ivan sambil menatap Yue, senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Yue langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Ivan. Ia baru sadar bahwa Ivan ternyata sedang mencoba merayunya. Dan karena saking malunya, tanpa sadar ia menendang Ivan dengan tendangan kung fu-nya hingga Ivan terpental balik ke Moscow.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya di kediaman Madeline. Dan seperti pagi biasanya pula, ia membuat sarapan untuknya dan beruang kesayangannya, Kumajirou, sambil bersenandung.

"Kumajibou, sarapan sudah siap!" panggil Madeline pada beruang kesayangannya, yang padahal bernama Kumajirou tetapi dipanggilnya Kumajibou, seusai ia membuat pancake.

Kumajirou, sang beruang hanya menoleh ke arah Madeline sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Muncul tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, CA-NA-DA! Madeline Williams! Kenapa kau selalu melupakanku sih? Aku ini majikanmu!"

Madeline menghela nafas dalam-dalam, kesal karena keberadaannya sering dilupakan oleh banyak orang, bahkan ia pun sering dilupakan oleh beruang kesayangannya dan kakaknya sendiri. Dalam setiap meeting pun, para negara lain sering melupakan keberadaannya. Padahal ia ingin sekali ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaannya, meski hanya satu orang.

Sambil menahan perasaan kesal, Madeline menuangkan sirup maple ke atas pancakenya. Saat ia tengah menuangkan sirup maplenya, tiba-tiba dari arah jendela yang terbuka, datang sesosok makhluk yang meluncur ke arahnya. Makhluk tersebut jatuh tepat di lantai dapur Madeline. Tanpa sadar, saking kagetnya, Madeline nyaris menendang balik makhluk tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

"Tunggu!" makhluk asing tersebut menghentikannya agar ia tidak ditendang, "Kau tak berhak memukuli aku yang awesome ini!"

Madeline mengerutkan keningnya, 'Awesome?' batinnya. Ia langsung berlutut di depan makhluk asing tersebut yang ternyata adalah manusia, "Kau siapa?" tanya Madeline pada makhluk asing tersebut.

Makhluk asing, eh, manusia tersebut langsung bangkit dari kuburnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau siapa'??? Aku ini Gilbert Weillschmidt, orang yang paling awesome dari segala yang awesome di dunia ini! Harusnya aku yang awesome ini dikenal masyarakat luas, bukankah begitu???" sepasang mata berwarna ruby menatap sepasang mata violet milik Madeline, "Kau ini Canada, 'kan, Madeline Williams???" katanya pada Madeline sambil membersihkan dirinya dan Gilbird, burung kesayangannya dari kotoran yang menempel di tubuh mereka.

Madeline tersentak mendengar perkataan manusia tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gilbert, "K-kau tahu namaku?"

Gilbert menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu! Kau ini adiknya si idiot yang ngaku-ngaku awesome itu, 'kan?"

Tanpa sadar Madeline terenyuh hatinya mendengar ucapan Gilbert. Doanya terkabul, baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa mengingat namanya secara jelas, bahkan nama lengkapnya sekali pun. Mukanya langsung memerah, dan matanya bersinar-sinar saat ia melihat ke arah Gilbert.

Melihat wajah Madeline yang tengah bersemu merah sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar, Gilbert langsung ikut-ikutan memerah seperti halnya Madeline. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa gadis yang di depannya ini ternyata cukup manis juga, bahkan lebih imut daripada Gilbird dan lebih cantik dari Aphrodite (author bawa-bawa nama dewa segala).

"Hei," katanya pada Madeline, "Jangan banyak berdiri di sekitar situ."

"Eh?" Madeline memiringkan kepalanya, "Um… Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau terlalu lama berdiri di situ nanti kau dikerubungi semut, soalnya kamu manis…" jawab Gilbert pada Madeline, membuat Madeline memerah bak tomat milik Antonio. Lalu Gilbert kembali melanjutkan, "Hei, apa kau ini pengrajin bantal?"

Madeline menggelengkan kepalanya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa, kalau di dekatmu aku jadi merasa nyaman," jawab Gilbert lagi. Madeline langsung salah tingkah, mukanya memerah lagi, "Lalu, apa kau merasa capai akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Gilbert pada Madeline.

"Tidak," Madeline menggeleng.

"Oh," Gilbert menganggukan kepalanya, "Padahal kau terus-terusan berlari-larian dalam pikiranku sejak dari tadi…"

"A-apa???" Madeline menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berusaha agar tidak memerah lebih dari ini.

"Hei, apa kau senang menggunakan sendok?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

"Kalau untuk makan sih iya…" sahut Madeline bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Habisnya, kamu sudah mengaduk-aduk perasaanku padamu…"

Bertambah merahlah wajah Madeline. Ia menatap Gilbert dengan muka malu-malu, "U-um… Ke-kenapa kau terus-terusan bicara seperti itu padaku???" tanya Madeline gelagapan pada Gilbert. Gilbert meletakkan jarinya di atas bibir Madeline.

"Kamu jangan banyak bicara," bentaknya pada Madeline. Madeline kaget mendengar ucapan Gilbert dan nyaris patah hati sebelum Gilbert kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau kamu banyak bicara, aku yang awesome ini tak akan bisa tidur kalau mendengar suara yang indah dari bibirmu yang manis."

Serasa mau pingsan, Madeline kembali memerah, dan kali ini lebih merah dari tomat Antonio.

Tetapi Gilbert belum selesai sampai situ, ia masih ingin merayu Madeline lagi, "Hei," katanya, "Kau punya obeng tidak?"

"Maaf, aku tak punya," jawab Madeline yang sedang mengontrol agar wajahnya tidak terus-terusan memerah, "Untuk apa kau butuh obeng?"

Gilbert tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari bibir Madeline sambil berkata, "Kalau tak punya obeng," katanya ,"Nomor HP punya, 'kan?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O

Pada suatu malam, Alfred sedang bermain ke rumah kekasihnya, Alice. Entah kenapa, sejak mereka resmi berpacaran, Alfred sangat rajin mengunjungi kekasihnya itu. Bahkan setiap harinya tanpa diminta pun Alfred selalu membawakan hamburger untuk Alice (yang pada akhirnya hamburger itu malah dihabiskan oleh Alfred sendirian). Dan pada malam itu, sambil berbekal 2 cangkir teh tarik hangat—coret-coret, teh Darjeeling dengan bau wangi mint yang menyeruak, Alfred dan Alice menikmati kencan mereka malam-malam.

"Udara malam ini agak dingin ya," kata Alfred pada Alice, matanya tengah menatap langit.

"Diamlah, kau, git," sahut Alice. Mukanya memerah sejak dari tadi Alfred datang mengunjunginya.

Alfred melingkarkan jaket bombernya ke sekitar tubuh Alice. Muka Alice bertambah merah saat Alfred melingkarkan jaketnya ke sekitar tubuhnya, sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari jaket Alfred. Tetapi akhirnya, sambil malu-malu Alice menerima kebaikan hati Alfred.

"Rasanya malam ini gelap sekali ya," Alfred masih memandangi langit yang gelap karena memang sudah malam (author dihajar masa). Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Alice.

"Tentu saja, ini 'kan malam hari…" Alice menyahut, nadanya terdengar dingin.

"Ah, benarkah itu, Iggy? Padahal kemarin rasanya langit tidak segelap ini," Alfred mendebatnya.

"Huh?" Alice mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah? Aku tak tahu."

"Yeah, kemarin aku lihat ada 1000 bintang di langit…" kata Alfred.

"Dasar bodoh!" Alice memukul pundak Alfred dengan lembut, "Mana mungkin kau bisa menghitungnya!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" Alfred berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membusungkan dadanya, "Dan kini tinggal 998 bintang di langit sana."

Alice mendengus, "Hmph, mana mungkin! Memangnya mereka menghilang ke mana???" ia tidak percaya pada Alfred.

"Mungkin saja," sahut Alfred cepat, "Dan apa kau tahu ke mana 2 bintang yang lainnya?"

Alice menggeleng, "Tebakan bodoh," lalu ia melanjutkan, "Memang apa jawabannya?"

Alfred tertawa, "Yah, saat aku melihat ke dalam dua bola matamu, aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata 2 bintang yang lainnya ternyata ada di dalam bola matamu saat ini…" jawab Alfred.

Jantung Alice terasa mau berhenti berdetak mendengar jawaban Alfred. Ia menatap ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mukanya memerah, sambil bertanya, "Dari mana kau belajar mengenai soal itu???"

"Tak tahu," Alfred mengangkat bahu, "Hal itu terlintas begitu saja dalam otakku."

Alice menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O

Ludwig dan Felicia baru saja selesai training pada suatu hari yang cerah di kediaman Ludwig. Sambil melepaskan lelah, Ludwig dan Felicia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Lalu mereka saling berbagi bekal.

"Ve~! Doitsu, doitsu, ini, aku buatkan bekal pasta untuk kita berdua!" kata Felicia riang sambil menyerahkan sekotak bekal makanan pada Ludwig.

"Terima kasih, Italy," sahut Ludwig, meraih bekal makanan yang diberikan oleh Felicia.

Sebenarnya pagi ini ia ingin makan sepotong wurst lagi, tetapi karena gengsi takut dibilang wurst maniak, Ludwig memendam keinginannya dalam-dalam, apalagi ia tak ingin sampai harus membuat Felicia harus nangis mewek-mewek karena tak mau memakan pastanya. Cukup sudah ia dibuat kerepotan oleh Felicia. Tetapi sebenarnya ia juga tak masalah apabila sampai harus direpotkan oleh Felicia, karena bagaimanapun juga Felicia adalah orang yang disukainya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Ludwig menarik secarik kertas dan sebatang pulpen tinta dari kantung celananya. Ia pun mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut. Seuntai senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa tersebut, Felicia mendekati Ludwig sambil menatap ke arah kertas yang tengah ditulisi oleh Ludwig.

"Ve~? Doitsu, kau sedang menulis apa?" tanya Felicia penasaran pada Ludwig.

Ludwig kaget mendengar suara Felicia, langsung menyembunyikan kertasnya di balik sakunya, "Bu-Bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan," Ludwig berbohong.

"Ve???" Felicia hanya menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Mana, biar kulihat!"

"Lebih baik jangan," Ludwig langsung berkelit.

Felicia langsung ngambek. Ia memasang muka kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Ta-Tapi~!" air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya, "Aku mau lihat!!! Ve~!!! Doitsu jahaaat!!! Huweeeee!!! Padahal aku hanya ingin lihat~!!!" Felicia pun mulai menangis.

Ludwig mulai diserang migrain. Sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang berdenyut gara-gara harus mendengar suara tangisan dari Felicia, Ludwig mulai merasa bersalah, "Oi, hei..." Ludwig menghela nafas, "Jangan menangis!" lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil berbisik, "Baiklah..." ia pun mengeluarkan kertas yang barusan ia tulisi dan menyerahkannya pada Felicia.

Felicia berhenti menangis. Ia meraih kertas yang Ludwig berikan padanya dan mulai membacanya, "Ve??? Apa ini?"

"Kau tidak bisa membacanya, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu," Ludwig langsung menarik kertas tersebut dari tangan Felicia, tapi Felicia merebutnya kembali.

"Bacakan aku, Doitsu! Aku tak mengerti bagaimana membacanya!"

Ludwig berasa seperti mau menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas tanah, "Tentu saja kau tidak bisa membacanya! Kau terbalik membacanya, Italy!" ia langsung membalikkan kertas itu ke posisi yang benar.

Felicia mangut-mangut, ia pun mulai membaca, "Ve???"

"Ya ampun," geram Ludwig. Ia tahu pasti Felicia masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang ia tulis di kertas itu, "Di sini, aku menuliskan, _what would you do if you have power to re-arrange alphabet?_" ucap Ludwig seraya membacakan apa yang tertulis di kertas. Dan tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Ve???" Felicia menatap kertas itu dengan lekat, "Memang apa jawabannya, Doitsu? Apa jawabannya aku bisa mengubah huruf alfabet dengan sesuka hati??? Atau artinya aku bisa mengubah huruf alfabet menjadi 2 huruf, vee???"

"Pikirkan sendiri," jawab Ludwig dingin, dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi aku tak tahu jawabannya!!!" Felicia ngotot ingin diberitahu. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Ludwig hingga melorot sebelah.

Ludwig menarik nafas, "Baiklah..." lalu ia menarik pulpennya lagi dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut, "Ini, bacalah," ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Felicia.

Felicia membaca apa yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut dengan seksama. Matanya berputar-putar, "Ve? Jawabannya adalah...? aku tak mengerti maksudnya, Doitsu!!!"

Ludwig memijit-mijit kepalanya lagi dan menarik kertas tersebut dari Felicia, "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang saja..."

"Ve~! Tapi-tapi~," belum sempat mereka berdebat, Ludwig sudah meninggalkan Felicia dengan muka memerah.

Jadi, sebenarnya, apa yang ditulis oleh Ludwig dan dilihat oleh Felicia? Mari kita zoom-in tulisannya.

_What would you do if you have power to re-arrange the alphabet?_

_Jawabannya adalah... _

_I would put__** U & I **__together..._

**FIN**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

A/N: sekian kata, fanfic ini gagal total. Maaf apabila ada beberapa yang kurang nyambung dengan jalannya cerita. Ide cerita ini saya dapatkan setelah membaca buku berjudul 'Rayuan Gayeng'. Memang ceritanya berkesan gombal, tapi harap dimaklumi LOL. Kalau kurang suka ataupun suka dengan cerita ini, tolong review cerita saya, yosh! Mungkin nanti saya bisa memperbaiki cerita ini.


End file.
